The head in a disk drive is typically mounted on a slider attached to the end of a suspension. The suspension is attached to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) in order to actuate the head radially over the disk. The suspension is fabricated with traces (e.g., copper traces) which act as transmission lines that carry the write/read signals between the head and a preamp. It is important to fabricate the traces so as to optimize the signal-to-noise ratio of the write/read signals.